


Timeless

by orphan_account



Category: Earthian
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Raphael is really done with Michael's shit, They Totally Love Each Other, bringing back the classics, i hope this shitty little drabble satisfies your need for Raphael x Michael, idk - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and very freeform drabble of Michael and Raphael. It doesn't make complete sense, but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

“Is this really alright?”

_Of course it isn't. I know it; you know it._

“Raphael. Listen to me.”

_It’s too late, Michael. I love you too much. Your silky hair is beautiful. Every thing about you is beautiful. I love you, but I haven’t stolen you away yet._

“Homosexuality is a crime.”

 _I’ve heard it too much to care. We both knew about Gabriel. Or maybe you didn’t? You’re not always so easy to see through._ “Does it matter anymore, Michael?” _Your hair smells beautiful. A smell I can’t describe._

“Yes, it does. If they find out, we’ll both be executed.”

_I know. I know that. I always used to think that was a harsh punishment, but now I see it differently. What they don’t realize when they kill both lovers is that they get to be together when they die. They’ll be together forever away from all the craziness that is life._

“I don’t care.” _I’m at my limit. For years and years and years I held back and watched your little affair with Lucifel. I’m so glad she’s dead. So, you recognize homosexuality is a crime but not incest?_

“…”

_Don’t be so silent. It’s unnerving. What are you thinking? I want to know. What I do know is that we are broken beings: stones eroded by the events in our lives. We are so tired. If not our bodies, our souls._

“I love you, Michael.”

“Don’t—Don’t say it.”

“Why? Do you not feel the same?”

“I…”

_Don’t look away like that. It makes me nervous. I want you to look me in the eyes. I know you can’t hate this. You’re not resisting me. You’d have called security long ago if you really wanted it to stop._

“Please, Michael.” _Acknowledge me._

“I…love you…”

_My heart is fluttering, Michael. Look at what you do to me. Your hand is so warm on my cheek. Could the moment be any more perfect?_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 08/17/16  
> This is the one fan fiction I'm actually proud of in terms of literature/how it was written. I think it's a very interesting way to write, and I was just very proud. Tbh rereading it now, it's kind of dumb, but I DID write this back in 2014 so...


End file.
